Gracias, Simone
by Iris Baudelaire
Summary: Fanfiction de la pareja #Barcedes perteneciente a la teleserie de MEGA 'Perdona Nuestros Pecados', de Pablo Illanes. Vivencias y pensamientos de Bárbara durante los momentos cruciales que vivió en su romance con Mercedes.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen.**

 **Gracias, Simone**

Estaba cansada, tan pero tan cansada.

Para Bárbara los días pasaban, grises, monótonos, los veía sucederse cada vez con menos expectativas. Desde que había llegado a Villa Ruiseñor se sentía ahogada, sola, sentía en el pecho una mezcla de tristeza mezclada con aburrimiento; una melancolía extraña, una sensación de no pertenecer que jamás había sentido antes.

Suspiró. Al mirarse al espejo no veía nada más que una sombra de la chiquilla feliz que fue años atrás. Bajó la vista, levantó el labial que reposaba en la esquina de su tocador y lo miró sin ningún interés.

Estaba cansada, ¿Por qué tenía que disimularlo con maquillaje? Como si fuese algo prohibido, mal visto. No le estaba permitido descuidar ni un ápice de su cuerpo ni de la casa. _"Qué diría la gente",_ pensó, imitando la voz de su madre, siempre tan preocupada de las opiniones del resto, cómo todo el pueblo en realidad, cómo en todas partes.

A ella personalmente no le importaba, pero tenía un rol que cumplir. Volvió la vista el espejo y respiró profundamente, acercó el labial hasta sus labios y lentamente se los pintó, intercalando la mirada entre sus labios y sus ojos sin brillo.

Cuando escuchó del traslado de su marido Nicanor, quién escalaba al puesto de comisario del pueblo, podía jurar que iba a tener una vida tranquila y sin muchos altibajos. Le tranquilizaba creer que podría pasar más tiempo con él, después de que las cosas se habían enfriado tanto y lo sentía tan distante. Llegó pensado que era el tipo de pueblo donde nunca sucedía nada, cosa que rápidamente dejó de creer después de la sucesión de tragedias de alto calibre que habían aterrorizado a la pequeña localidad.

Nada de lo que había esperado que fuera sucedió, y como siempre, sus esperanzas se destruían, una tras otra, cómo una montaña de arena ante las incesables y potentes olas del mar. Ya no eran los de antes. Ni ella ni él. ¿A quién podía culpar? ¿Era acaso su culpa por no darle una excesiva atención a su marido? ¿Era culpa de él por obsesionarse de manera enfermiza con el trabajo?

No quería quejarse, tampoco sentía que debía. Sabía que el trabajo de él era algo importante y que era algo serio la tragedia del asesinato de la señora Elvira de Moller. Sabía que significaba que alguien -o más de alguien- allí en el pueblo se manchó las manos de sangre. Alguien que se paseaba a la luz del día por la plaza, asistía a la iglesia y probablemente pasase a ver una película al cine de vez en cuando. Terrible, ¿no?

Siguió maquillándose sin emoción en sus gestos. Se sentía lenta, con las partes del cuerpo agotadas a pesar de ser recién de mañana ¿habría ya envejecido?, pensó, aunque sabía que era un pensamiento injustificado y algo tonto se aferró a él.

Al menos tenía su trabajo. Lo único colorido en el enredo de grises, claro, si es que excluía la triste desgracia de la directora Guillermina. Hizo un gesto rápido con la cabeza para olvidarse de aquella memoria que tenía grabada a fuego. No se permitía pensar demasiado en ello; un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo y le empezaba a doler el estómago al segundo.

Era pues, en El Colegio de Señoritas de Villa Ruiseñor donde tenía la mayor calma y donde sentía todo fluir con normalidad, con sus colores respectivos. Hacía lo que le gustaba, aplicaba sus conocimientos para un bien común, disfrutaba las clases, así como los pequeños momentos de descanso entre medio. Cuando tenía tiempo leía un libro y lo comentaba con Mercedes.

Claro… estaba Mercedes. Por otro lado bien aparte, ahí estaba… Mercedes.

Posó ambas manos en el mueble apretando los puños, trago saliva y suspiró tres veces.

Su colega más estimada, su compañera de trabajo, su amiga. 'Mechita' le decían, pero al preguntarle si podía decirle así también, ella negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole y diciéndole con toda la ternura que expresaba con su voz que prefería que la llamara Mercedes, que era la única que lo hacía, y le gustaba.

Apretó los labios y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa. Quizá no todo era tan terrible.

Se giró a ver a Nicanor dormir, hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado tanto a sus ronquidos que casi dejaba de oírlos. Ese día correspondía al día del descanso dominical y era de mañana. Su marido se despertaba usualmente tarde los domingos, saciando en el dormir su agotamiento acumulado del resto de la semana, dónde además lo único que hacía era seguir trabajando desde casa, acumulando papeles, leyendo archivos, pensando en voz alta, comiendo sin mirar lo que sea que ella le preparase para comer, comentándole sus avances en la investigación, pero claro, nunca contándole lo preciso, sólo datos vagos, gente sin nombre, supuestos.

A veces la acompañaba a misa, pero parecía como si no estuviese allí. Ambos sentados en una esquina en los asientos de atrás se sumían en sus propios pensamientos. A veces Nicanor se sentaba cerca de la puerta para poder irse antes sin que pareciese demasiado descortés, le daba un corto beso en los labios y Bárbara sabía que iba a enfrascarse nuevamente en su trabajo, cómo siempre.

No se lo decía a nadie, pero se sentía como un accesorio, una decoración de la casa, un ornamento moderno; un objeto bonito que además era capaz de atenderlo cuando a él le diese la gana. A veces se preguntaba si alguna vez realmente sintió amor por ese hombre o lo confundió con alguna otra cosa, porque temía admitir que ya no quedaba nada aparte de la apreciación y la costumbre de compartir una vida y un matrimonio juntos.

A pesar de que ya tenía listo el maquillaje, el vestido bien puesto y su cabello oscuro bien ordenado, decidió no ir a misa ese día. Era el primer domingo desde que había llegado al pueblo que no le apetecía ir. Probablemente nadie se diese cuenta tampoco, quizá solo el resto de las profesoras del colegio. Pero no importaba, podía excusarse con estar puliendo los últimos detalles de la obra.

El día siguiente era 'él día'. Estaba algo nerviosa, sin duda que planificar la obra y los ensayos no había sido tarea fácil, sobre todo con todas las catástrofes que afectaban de una manera u otra el buen rendimiento y disposición de tanto profesoras y alumnas. Pero habían logrado hacerlo, junto con Mercedes.

Caminó hasta el recibidor y rozó con sus dedos el libro que reposaba al lado del teléfono. Era el mismo libro de Simone de Beauvoir que le había regalado a su amiga. Recordaba escucharla citando una frase la obra, después de cenar durante una conversación que mantuvieron en la hostería con su hermano. Claro que una cosa era leerlo y otra cosa era escuchárselo a ella.

Un sentimiento cálido se derramó por su corazón ese día. Por una parte sentía que era la satisfacción de saber que le estaba tomando atención a algo que ella le había regalado, pero por otra parte sintió una admiración extraña, cómo si fuese la mismísima Simone quién estuviese recitando esas palabras, apoyada en la mesa con un vaso de cristal en su mano.

Mercedes era una mujer increíble, en el sentido que era una mezcla de contradicciones impresionantes. Era atenta pero algo distraída, frágil pero fuerte, suave pero con una dureza impresionante –sobre todo frente a las alumnas-, seria pero con un humor ligero y tranquilo, callada en ocasiones, pero en confianza podía hablar sin parar.

Se sentía tan a gusto trabajando junto a ella. La sentía cómo su única aliada en ese pueblo aislado, incluso por sobre su marido. Pero claro, eso era algo que se guardaría al menos por un tiempo, a menos que algo la hiciese estallar.

La mañana siguiente, al despertarse se sorprendió al ver a Nicanor completamente vestido y –para su no sorpresa- trabajando. Tenía varias hojas desparramadas por la cama y una expresión seria. Conversó un par de palabras con él, hace tiempo que no se daba el lujo de poder hacerlo. Después de las peleas que habían tenido producto a su intención de asistir a la cena de celebración de la liberación del padre de Mercedes, Ernesto Moller, ya no pensaba ni siquiera en maneras de solucionar las cosas. Lo había conversado con su amiga en la intimidad de su habitación. No veía soluciones, era todo un callejón sin salida. ¿Pero podía intentarlo, no? Siempre había sido una mujer muy obstinada y no solía tirar la toalla, a pesar de que llevaba muchísimo tiempo viendo cómo todo iba de mal en peor de manera sutil pero irreversible.

Pero intentaba luchar contra ello, quería estar tranquila, sin llorar más, sin sentir que vivía con alguien que no la apreciaba. Debía intentarlo.

Y qué mejor qué ese día. Era un buen día, un día tranquilo. Un día a color.

Esa mañana incluso hubo tiempo para un par de besos y para hacer el amor. No le incomodaba, a pesar de que lo consideraba no más que un trámite. Nicanor no sabía cómo darle placer y pensaba que eso era algo normal de una relación sexual; simplemente llevarla a cabo sin importar si se sentía placer o no, importaba sólo el hecho de que él hombre lo sintiese y ya. Aunque esos últimos supuestos últimamente se estaban contradiciendo con la última literatura que estaba leyendo, una empoderada, centrada en la mujer y en la libertad. ¿Había algo cómo eso en el mundo? No podía comprobarlo todavía.

Volvió a recordarle a Nicanor lo de la obra antes de levantarse y marcharse a la tina. Él depositó un suave beso antes de dejarla ir y le sonrió.

"Lo prometo, no lo voy a olvidar", le dijo. Y ella, por supuesto, le creyó. Nicanor no era el tipo de persona que no cumplía sus promesas.

Oh, cuán equivocada estaba.

Esa tarde, cuando llegó la hora de inicio de la obra el salón de El Colegio de Señoritas de Villa Ruiseñor se encontraba con la mayoría, si no todos, los asientos ocupados. Había sólo una silla que estaba sin ocupar, en segunda fila. Bárbara había estado mirando cada un breve intervalo de segundos la puerta mientras las esperanzas poco a poco la abandonaban. Hasta el último minuto, segundo, seguía confiando.

Pero ya siendo la hora y cuando la propia Mercedes comenzó a dar la introducción, presentándola a ella y a la misma obra, no tuvo más remedio que sonreír levemente e ir a sentarse. Quizá llegaría tarde, siendo una grave falta de respeto, pero… podría llegar después de todo.

Pasó todo lo que duró la obra mirando de reojo la puerta cerrada. Esperando a que él llegara, pero ya cerca de que finalizara, hizo un breve contacto visual con su amiga, quién la miraba preocupada. Y lo odió, porque no sólo estaba arruinando su día si no también la jornada de quién había dado todo para que ese día saliese bien.

Se suponía que iba a ser un lindo día. Y a pesar de que la obra fue aplaudida totalmente y no tuvo ninguna crítica, sólo felicitaciones, no podía ignorar la punzante rabia que estaba hirviendo en su cuello, en su garganta.

Más tarde se encontraba con su íntima amiga en su habitación en la hostería, y dejó salir al menos la mitad de todos sus sentimientos frustrados. Tenía miedo de asustarla si se ponía a sollozar, así que simplemente dejó de caer un par de lágrimas y usó menos lenguaje del que de verdad quería utilizar para expresarse. Estaba sentada frente al espejo del ropero mientras Mercedes le arreglaba el cabello, intentando atenuar lo denso del tema. Pero nada servía, no había forma de que se aligerara algo del peso que provocaba la rabia en su interior, la decepción misma.

Ella la escuchó, incluso se colocó cerca y se agachó a su lado, la consoló y tomando su mano, la animó. ¿Qué podía más pedirle a un ser tan puro cómo lo era Mercedes? Sus ojos verdes la miraban con atención, le secaba las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar, la incitaba a dejar de llorar para que no se le corriese el maquillaje, e incluso le dio un suave beso en la mano.

¿Cómo era posible que la rabia se disipase tan rápido, cómo si esos orbes verdes fuesen un drenaje de todo lo malo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Sabía acaso el poder que tenía sobre ella sólo con el hecho de mirarla?

Por supuesto que no le dijo nada, simplemente dejó que la mano de su amiga envolviese la suya, que temblaba y asintió ante sus palabras, por suerte ya podía dejar de llorar y se sentía un poco mejor.

Por ser la noche de vísperas del nacimiento del niño Jesús, todos tenían cosas que hacer, así que casi sin quererlo, Bárbara tuvo que dejar a Mercedes y marcharse a preparar la cena. Y digo casi, porque de haber sido cualquier otro día estaba segura de que no habría ni siquiera vuelto esa noche. Estaba enrabiada, y esas cuatro paredes, esa habitación, esa persona de voz ronca y tierna, esos benditos ojos verdosos, todo eso la hacía perder la noción del tiempo y sólo quería quedarse un ratito más.

¿Y eso lo sabía? Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero no se permitía pensárselo mucho. En cierta manera, no quería depender tanto de Mercedes, ni hacerla su pilar emocional, no correspondía. Si bien eran amigas cada una tenía penas por las que llorar, sobre todo Mercedes. Todo en su familia se iba cayendo a pedazos y cada vez pasaban cosas peores. Era fuerte, tenía que admitir eso, una de las cosas que más le fascinaba de ella era lo fuerte que era; todas las tragedias que habían tocado la puerta de la hostería Moller y esa mujer lograba mantenerse en pie a pesar de todo. Por supuesto que Bárbara también debió en su momento abrazarla y consolarla. Igual pensaba que dado el calibre de sus problemas, si acaso se le ocurría poner un punto de comparación; los suyos eran ínfimos y los de su compañera monumentales.

Aun así quería reposar en ella, ¿Estaba siendo muy egoísta?

Pasó a comprar verduras al pequeño mercado del pueblo y a paso tranquilo llegó a su casa. Depositó las bolsas en la cocina y se quedó un momento mirando por la ventana. Seguía angustiada. Estaba harta, pero debía cumplir con lo que se esperaba de ella.

Preparó la cena y la dejó lista. Cuando llegó el momento y Nicanor cruzó la puerta de la casa con una sonrisa en los labios y un "buenas noches" sus sospechas se confirmaron; lo había olvidado por completo.

Ahí estaba la ira de nuevo, derramándose hacia abajo por su garganta haciéndose camino hasta el estómago. Simuló una sonrisa sin ganas, una que Nicanor no pudo detectar lo falsa que era. Fue rápidamente a la cocina a llevar las últimas cosas a la mesa, con el único fin de no tener que saludarlo con un beso; no se sentía capaz.

Después vino el caos. Por una parte Bárbara estaba pensando en dejar pasar todo aquel incidente, pero por otra parte lo único que quería era echárselo en cara. Qué ya no era confiable, que sus promesas se desvanecían como el humo de un puro. Pero decidió quedarse quieta y comer poco, mientras su marido hablaba de su día en el trabajo, cómo solía hacer.

Era inevitable, después de su gran monólogo siempre preguntaba que tal había estado su día. Y ahí fue cuando la casa se sumió en un silencio peligroso. Nicanor convocó un salud y cuando sus copas chocaron y ella no hizo contacto visual con él, fue entonces el momento de la realización.

Fue una horrible discusión. Con sus palabras desestimó su trabajo, su esfuerzo, sintió incluso que le bajó el perfil a ella cómo ser humano, cómo persona. Le pidió unas disculpas forzadas, como si estuviese hablando con un niño, cómo si no hubiese habido una promesa de por medio. Bárbara tenía la garganta seca, y le recriminó lo importante que era para ella ese día, y cómo para él no había significado nada.

Ambos perdieron la paciencia, él le preguntó si quería discutir, pelear, que ya lo había hecho con gente todo el día y que podía seguir haciéndolo. Nunca lo había visto ponerse así en todos sus años de matrimonio, y así, la discusión se puso peor y peor.

Él momento culmine fue cuando la acusó de ponerse "jodida" desde que habían llegado al pueblo. Claro, siempre era problema de la mujer, de ella. Por supuesto que no se trataba de la enorme distancia que habían tomado al volverse él tan adicto y terriblemente obsesionado con su trabajo y con detener a Armando Quiroga.

Bárbara se levantó de la mesa ya hartada y le gritó que se iría para no seguirle 'jodiendo', él intentó detenerla pero siendo más rápida, ella tomó su bolso y en un par de segundos ya estaba fuera de casa.

Quería alejarse lo más pronto de aquella casa, de aquel hombre, de la soledad, de la agonía de acque nadie la valorara. Caminó hasta la plaza de Villa Ruiseñor y se quedó ahí un par de minutos. Tenía la respiración agitada, y ni siquiera había hecho la gran carrera, estaba exhausta, emocionalmente desgastada. Se sentía vacía pero a la vez tan llena de angustia, sus manos temblaban.

El pueblo estaba desierto, por supuesto, era la hora de la cena de navidad y no había ningún alma por las calles; todos tenían a alguien con quien compartir ese día tan especial, excepto ella. Si es que antes sus sospechas eran leves ahora lo confirmaba; ya no lo quería, ya no lo quería ni un solo poco.

Dio un par de vueltas por la plaza, pensando en qué hacer, no podía quedarse quieta. Llegó hasta pensar en la posibilidad de tomar el auto y simplemente marcharse a alguna parte, fuera. Chillán, Santiago, alguna ciudad lejos de aquel pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios. Pero, ¿Qué haría después? Era muy difícil valerse por sí misma siendo mujer. No tenía esperanza.

¿Qué habría hecho Simone de Beauvoir en su lugar? Pensó. Ya casi ni tenía lágrimas que derramar, de hecho sentía los ojos secos de rabia. De tanto dar vueltas notó que justo al frente de ella, un par de metros más allá se alzaba el imponente edificio de la Hostería Moller.

Dio un paso adelante pero luego dos en retroceso. Miró la hora en su reloj y se quedó mirando fijamente las luces del inmueble. La cena ya debía haber acabado, supuso, por las sombras que se veían en el comedor, ya de pie y conversando.

" _Hay que tener mucho coraje para buscar la felicidad"._ Recordó la frase con la voz suave y ronca de Mercedes, su aroma a vainilla. Y sintió que su felicidad estaba ahí. Era totalmente un disparate, pero ahí, casi borracha de rabia, le pareció convincente, incluso lógico.

Tomó un respiro hondo y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Seguir dando vueltas hasta que se le acabase el pueblo? No había sentido el gran alivio al alejarse de su casa, seguía sintiéndose atrapada y con falta de aire. Sin embargo justo ahí en ese momento y en ese lugar, si escarbaba entre la maraña de emociones que tenía, podía llegar hasta un sentimiento olvidado, lleno de polvo, uno que se acrecentaba con cada paso que daba hacia la hostería; unos nervios de adolescente en su estómago, unas mariposas que si bien le atemorizaban también le daba leves pulsaciones de alegría, de colores.

Y era lógico que la felicidad estuviera en donde su corazón se sentía en paz, en donde no tenía que dar muchas explicaciones, en donde podía hablar sin parar de lo que pensaba, en ese refugio de ojitos verdes.

Abrió la puerta de la hostería y avanzó, no tenía planeado nada, ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Seguía temblando, varias personas se giraron desde el comedor para mirarla, y entre la multitud brillaba por luz propia su amiga, quién dejó de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo para correr a su encuentro.

Debió haber visto sus ojos vidriosos y lo mucho que le temblaban las manos, pues corrió a abrazarla y a preguntarle qué le pasaba. Mercedes la abrazó y Bárbara se sintió derretir entre sus brazos. Era una mezcla de sentimientos tan extraña, cómo si todo estuviese mal pero bien a la vez, cómo todo dentro de ella se destruía y construía a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Mercedes la llevó a su habitación, no sin antes hacerle un par de gestos a su padre y familia de que no se preocuparan. La jaló tomando su mano y la hizo subir los escalones rápidamente. Bárbara se sentía en un sueño, seguro que era la navidad más rara que había vivido hasta ese momento.

Lo único que sabía es que luego estaba en la habitación de su amiga soltando toda su angustia y contándole todo lo que había pasado esa misma noche. Ya se le hacía costumbre el estar en su habitación llorando y contándole lo mal marido que era Nicanor.

Dios, estaba tan deprimida, lo único que podía hacer era culparse y confesarle lo sola que se sentía en ese pueblo infernal. Se paseaba por la pieza, jugaba con el anillo en su dedo, se giraba hacia varios lados, no podía estarse quieta, y es que Mercedes con lo tierna e inocente que era sólo le decía que las cosas ya se arreglarían y que tendrían tiempo de conversar luego. No entendía, era demasiado pura, demasiado buena.

No entendía que uno ya sabía cuándo el amor se había marchitado cómo una rosa, sin vuelta atrás. No entendía lo que era darse cuenta de que mirando a los ojos de Nicanor sólo veía un desconocido que no le era grato, no entendía que lo mínimo de una relación era la valoración mutua, y ella no se sentía valorada en absoluto.

Atrapada en un lapsus de autocompasión, no podía hacer nada más que echarse la culpa, su voz temblaba así como sus manos, veía borroso por las lágrimas, y ahí estaba Mercedes, al frente de ella, mirándola con una ternura increíble, pidiéndole que dejara de decir esas cosas tan hirientes para ella misma, que le provocaba una horrible pena.

Mercedes tomó sus dos manos y las envolvió con la suyas, era tan cálida, por dentro y por fuera, desprendía el calor de una casa, de un hogar emocional que había perdido quizá cuánto tiempo atrás.

Ya había olvidado cuantas cosas había dicho, estaba con la mirada perdida en dirección hacia el suelo cuando su amiga le acarició la mejilla y la hizo levantar la cabeza. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, Mercedes la miraba con los ojos clavados en los suyos, y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese poder extraño, ese suero, esos verdes faroles tan profundos y tan pero tan bellos.

"No te pongas así, eres tan linda". Le susurró la castaña a bajo volumen, aun acariciando su mejilla.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Tragó saliva y volvieron esos nervios de adolescente. No era un cumplido cualquiera por cortesía, no se sentía así, era algo más profundo, no era un "no llores porque se te va a correr el maquillaje", era algo distinto, más profundo, con más sentimiento, pero no sabía discernir bien cuál era, y a juzgar por la mirada de Mercedes ella simplemente lo decía porque así lo sentía.

Ella también era tan linda. Su cabello castaño siempre tan atractivo y ordenadamente peinado, sus cejas finas que la delataban todo el tiempo si estaba molesta o preocupada, sus pestañas largas, esos ojitos verdes en los que se pillaba a si misma pensando varias veces durante el día, su piel lisa, su figura delgada… sus labios.

Quiso decírselo, con los dedos le rozó la muñeca que Mercedes tenía levantada mientras la acariciaba y luego posicionó su mano en su brazo, para sentirla. Quiso decírselo con tantas ganas, pero sentía que no había necesidad de decir nada.

Sus ojos se perdieron en sus rosados labios y sintió una necesidad tremenda de acercarse, y podía jugar que en breves intervalos de segundo Mercedes también intercalaba su vista entre sus ojos y sus labios, pero no podía estar segura.

Estaba perdida en esos labios entre-abiertos, tan lindos, tan puros, cuando se dio cuenta ya había eliminado la gran parte del espacio que las separaba y sólo tuvo noción de ello cuando rozó su nariz con la otra mujer. Miró sus ojos, tan cerca, ya casi le costaba enfocarlos, de tan cerca brillaban aún más, era como mirar las estrellas en una noche oscura. Reconfortante y maravilloso.

Cerró los ojos y se acercó aún más, sentía la respiración temblorosa de Mercedes, probablemente igual que la suya, se acercó un poco más, un poco más, hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

Y la besó, y su mente se apagó, fundida en la cantidad de emociones desbordantes y sin nombre que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Estaba besando a Mercedes, y todo se sentía tan cálido, podía asegurar que era el primer beso de su colega, porque se notaba tan tímida y simplemente le correspondía modestamente. Le acarició el hombro sin dejar de besarla, sólo quería sentirla y no dejar de hacerlo nunca más.

Lentamente, sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado, se separaron con cuidado. Al abrir los ojos vio a la Moller sorprendida, asustada, alejándose de ella. Era todo tan extraño, correcto o incorrecto, no tenía tiempo para pensar en todo eso, abrió la boca para decir algo pero sólo pudo decir su nombre.

"Perdón, perdón" musitó la castaña con los ojos desorbitados y el labio temblando, "No sé lo que estaba pensando, perdón".

"Fue mi culpa", le dijo, atinando a decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza después de ese apagón mental. No soportaba verla así, tan vulnerable, tan confundida.

Se disculpó, soltando palabras torpes, es que nunca le habían fallado las palabras para expresarse pero se sentía tan fuera de sí que no era capaz de aahilar nada con coherencia. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? No se lo explicaba, su corazón latía a mil por hora y Mercedes estaba totalmente asustada al frente de ella.

Le pidió disculpas por enésima vez y la vio tomar su cartera y correr hacia la puerta, se giró para decirle algo, que no se fuera, que conversaran las cosas, pero Mercedes abrió la puerta y se topó de frente con María Elsa, la hija de Quiroga que estaba casada con el hermano de su amiga.

Era realmente el peor momento, ambas se toparon en la puerta y la profesora simplemente la evadió y salió corriendo. No sabía que cara tenía pero la llamó mientras ésta desaparecía por las escaleras. María Elsa la miró preocupada y preguntó qué pasaba.

¿Cómo podía explicarle algo que ella apenas estaba dándose cuenta de que había sucedido? La rubia la miraba atenta, como si estuviese analizándola. Tragó saliva y la miró cortésmente con una leve sonrisa.

"Nada, nada, tuvimos una pequeña discusión pero ya hablaré con ella, lo siento". Le dijo, sentía la voz aun temblando. La mujer la miró un par de segundos, seria, y asintió con la cabeza, parecía que no se lo había creído todo, pero por suerte decidió dejarla ahí, sola, sin hacer más preguntas que la verdad no sabría responder.

Cerró la puerta. Ya no podía aguantarse más, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Se quedó ahí, y sabría que nadie volvería a molestarla por un buen rato, porque ya era hora de la misa del gallo, misa a la cuál asistía todo el pueblo, y probablemente Mercedes también.

No podía verla de nuevo a menos que entendiese y resolviese todo lo que había pasado minutos antes, al menos parcialmente. Tenía la cabeza en blanco, y al cerrar los ojos lo único que se le venía a la mente era el roce de los labios de Mercedes contra los suyos. Cerró los ojos y se acarició sus labios, pensando en ella. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

No podía decir que se arrepentía, de hecho esa era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en la vida, y ni siquiera sabía que lo deseaba de antes, a pesar de que presentía que era un sentimiento que venía de mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. No era algo del momento, no era un desquite producido por su pelea, no. Era algo que venía desde hace tiempo atrás, incluso antes de conocer a Mercedes.

Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y se tapó los ojos con ambas manos. Habían verdades y mentiras e intento separarlas para poder estar más clara. No era necesario hacer juicios en ese mismo momento porque se sentía incapaz, pero al menos podía ver que era lo que deseaba en ese mismo instante.

Verdad. Ese beso le había gustado mucho, demasiado. Había despertado sensaciones en ella que nunca había sentido antes, con nadie. Esa suavidad era increíble, la timidez, todo el conjunto le aceleraba la temperatura y se sentía a punto de estallar. Verdad. Quizá era algo que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo y nunca había sido lo suficientemente valiente para admitírselo a sí misma, pero la verdad es que había un sentimiento oculto que se despertaba cada vez que recordaba a la castaña, aunque no podía ponerle un nombre exacto. Verdad. Quería repetirlo, quería repetirlo más que nada en el mundo, quería ver esos ojitos verdes de nuevo, quería hablarle, oler su esencia a vainilla de perfume francés, tocar sus manos, besarla otra vez.

Si la besaba una vez más quizá todo se volvería más claro, totalmente irreversible para ellas pero más transparente para su corazón. Probablemente era una locura, pero tal como le había dicho una vez, alguna gente pensaba que estaba loca, entonces, ¿Qué importaba? Quería cometer esa locura otra vez.

Y quizá otra más después de esa.

Tomó sus cosas y se marchó de la hostería, entró a la iglesia en plena misa y en silencio, sentándose en los asientos de más atrás, recibió un par de miradas malintencionadas que decidió ignorar y se quedó allí, pensando, con los ojos cerrados.

No era una persona tan religiosa cómo solía ser la gente del pueblo, pero era algo que se reservaba para ella misma. Había leído demasiados libros como para mantener una fe ciega en Dios, pero sin embargo, seguía creyendo en él.

"¿Qué pensarías tú?" Preguntó en su cabeza, con los ojos aún cerrados, y rezó por un par de minutos. Pidió coraje, valentía, una mente clara para poder decidir bien qué hacer.

Siguió pensando, y se sumió en una leve reflexión sobre sí misma, en donde distintas frases de libros de Simone no hacían más que darle un valor que no sabía que tenía. Quería repetir ese beso, quería sentir eso que sintió al besarla. La buscó entre la multitud, pero no pudo encontrarla, la iglesia estaba demasiado llena cómo para divisar las filas que se hallaban adelante. Así que se quedó ahí, pensando.

Pasó un buen tiempo hasta que por fin se dio por finalizada la misa y para que, entre saludo y saludo, la gente poco a poco comenzara a irse. Bárbara salió hasta el pueblo para buscar a Mercedes, pero no la halló en ninguna multitud, y cuando por fin divisó a la familia Moller caminando hacia la hostería se percató de que no iban junto a ella.

Así que el único lugar que podía estar era la iglesia.

Entró con discreción, y la vio. Pero, ¿Cómo no verla? Si era la única persona que seguía allí. De espaldas y arrodillada, rezando. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Estaría arrepentida? Caminó hacia ella, y la vio con las manos juntas negando con la cabeza, ensimismada en el rezo, no escuchó sus pasos. Fue cuando se sentó a su lado cuando por fin reparó en su presencia.

Le preguntó a qué vino. Seca y fría, recordó haber recibido el mismo trato de ella cuando apenas se habían conocido, pero ya habían pasado eternidades desde ese momento. Le dolió. Sin embargo, no percibió maldad en ella. Le comentó que no podía dejar las cosas así, porque era cierto, después de algo tan crucial no podía dejar que se escapase cómo si del apocalipsis se tratara.

Mercedes le confesó lo confundida que estaba. Le seguía temblando la voz y no la miraba a los ojos. "No sé qué me pasó, pero nunca en la vida me había sentido así". Su corazón volvía a acelerarse descontroladamente, quiso preguntarle qué significaba 'sentirse así', pero lo consideró inoportuno, la castaña estaba demasiado inestable y confundida como para saberlo ella misma. En cambio, asintió con la cabeza y le susurró que ella también.

"Me siento tan mal", soltó "No sé por qué hice lo que hice".

"Fue sólo un beso", intentó calmarla.

Inapropiado. Fue la palabra que usó Mercedes, para después decir que eran amigas, y muy buenas amigas cómo para hacer esas cosas. Parecía un pajarillo indefenso y solo, confundido, sin saber en qué o en quién confiar. No soportaba verla así, no quería verla así. Le indicó que estaba allí porque no quería que se atormentase. Era cierto, no era capaz de verla en ese estado.

"No medí las consecuencias de mis actos".

La descolocaba, cada vez que Mercedes hablaba la descolocaba. Lo único que sentía era que estaba desestimando lo que había pasado, que estaba arrepentida, y que todo fue lo peor de lo peor. Mientras que ella sentía exactamente lo contrario.

"Por eso te quería preguntar, ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Mercedes?" La miró a los ojos, sus orbes verdes tenían una capa cristalina de lágrimas que no osaban caerse aún, era tan bella, tan linda.

"No sé", soltó, se podía ver en todas sus facciones y notar en su voz lo aterrada que estaba, "no sé, yo nunca en mi vida había besado a alguien, ni siquiera a un chiquillo… me siento tan rara".

Al menos no lo consideraba algo sin importancia, si no, no estaría tan afectada. Era tan tierna, tan pura. Se acercó y posó su mano sobre la de ella. No quería tenerla lejos, no después de que sus corazones habían estado tan cerca.

Era el momento de ser sincera, cómo siempre había sido, de cometer esa locura que le había estado rondando por la cabeza desde que Mercedes había abandonado la habitación. Era lo único en qué pensaba, y quería tenerlo, quería vivirlo de nuevo.

"Yo también", le reveló. Bajando la vista, acercándose aún más.

" _Hay que tener mucho coraje para buscar la felicidad"._ Sonó en una parte de su cabeza, y se quedó mirando fijo los ojos de la castaña. Era el momento, tenía que decírselo.

"Pero lo único que sé…", tragó saliva, sabía que lo diría a continuación podía provocar que su amiga saliese corriendo de la iglesia, o al contrario, se quedase a su lado. "… Es que quiero que pase de nuevo, Mercedes".

Y ahí estaban esos ojitos de nuevo, con ese brillito estelar. Esa cara de miedo pero de valentía a la vez. Le acarició el brazo, y luego el hombro, no soportaba verla tan frágil, quería hacerla sentir mejor.

No quiso esperar mucho tiempo, se acercó y selló nuevamente sus labios con los de Mercedes. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y la acercó aún más. Le correspondía, ahora estaba segura, aún la sentía temblar en su agarre pero sus besos eran osados, no cómo los tímidos que recibió antes en la hostería.

Siguió besándola. No le importaba que estuviesen en la iglesia, la verdad no le importaba nada en lo absoluto. Era como un hechizo, todo se sentía tan bien. No podía creer que le estuviese correspondiendo, pero ahí estaba, siguiendo instintivamente el baile de su boca con la suya, era tan agradable. Y era totalmente cierto, 'nunca se había sentido así'.

Podía estar así horas, días. Sentía que sus labios eran tan suaves y exquisitos, nada en comparación a lo que había probado antes. Era algo nuevo, que le gustaba, le atraía, le encantaba.

Ante el sonido de la puerta abrirse ambas se separaron automáticamente, por un segundo creyó que habían sido descubiertas, pero el cura de la iglesia se acercó con una sonrisa tranquila a saludarlas. Aun temblando, tomaron sus cosas y se levantaron.

Le deseó felices pascuas al padre y rápidamente Mercedes se excusó para retirarse. Nuevamente se apartaba de ella. Se despidieron del padre y al salir de la iglesia la castaña ya se alejaba por varios metros de ella, teniendo que trotar para alcanzarla.

¿Qué podía decirle? Eso había sido maravilloso, ya habría tiempo de pensar después, no quería alejarse de ella por nada del mundo, era todo tan tranquilo y maravilloso.

Evasiva nuevamente. Le comentó que era mejor irse a descansar que ya era bastante tarde. La detuvo, vio esos ojitos de culpa nuevamente. Quería abrazarla, decirle que todo estaba bien, pero ni ella sabía que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo, Bárbara?" Preguntó Mercedes, sin mirarla, era más bien una pregunta retórica; ninguna de las dos sabía.

"Discúlpame", Le dijo, y lo decía de todo corazón, "Yo no quise hacerte sentir incómoda. Lo único que quería era que te sintieses mejor después de lo ocurrido en la hostería".

Mercedes volvía a temblar, ya no la miraba a los ojos. Se sentía mal, podía adivinarlo. Salió la palabra "herejía" de su boca, una palabra que sabía que no tardaría en aparecer, sobre todo después de haberla besado apasionadamente en la misma iglesia.

Pero a pesar de todo, no podía ver arrepentimiento en su compañera, no podía, no lo hallaba, veía un miedo inmenso, pero no arrepentimiento. Quería salvar la situación, hacerla más amena, no quería que enterraran lo que sea que había pasado en la hostería y en la iglesia, porque sabía que era algo que había cambiado a las dos para siempre.

"Discúlpame", susurró, "Esto nos pilla de improviso a las dos, no tratemos de culparnos la una a la otra", le pidió, no quería olvidarse, no quería arrepentirse, "no nos peleemos, te lo ruego por favor."

Pero Mercedes le deseo unas buenas noches y se marchó a la hostería. Bárbara se quedó quieta, no quería insistir, quizá ella estaba igual de confundida, pero no quería perderla.

Calmó sus deseos de salir tras ella y se dio media vuelta camino a su casa, quizá era lo mejor. No logró percatarse que a sus espaldas Mercedes se daba vuelta a mirarla, con los mismos deseos de no separarse que ella.

Luego de un par de pasos se giró solo para ver la figura de su amiga desaparecer ante la entrada de la Hostería Moller.

Caminó temblorosa hacia su casa que se encontraba un par de cuadras de la plaza. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado. A pesar de todo no sentía culpa, sentía algo nuevo, una añoranza, ese sentimiento que no podía ponerle nombre antes, ahora lo intuía, y quizá lo sabía, a pesar de no haberlo sentido antes, ni siquiera en su matrimonio.

Le gustaba Mercedes. Y ahora que se lo decía a sí misma no podía negárselo, era algo que tenía ocultado bajo la alfombra quizá de cuándo. ¿De cuándo exactamente? Quizá desde que había tenido que consolarla por todo lo que había estado pasando, quizá desde ese día en que tomó su mano en el cine para calmarla… quizá después de esas noches de enguindado.

Siguió pensando en ella mientras llegaba a la casa y escuchaba los ronquidos de Nicanor en la pieza. Siguió pensando en ella al quitarse el maquillaje y ponerse la ropa de cama. Siguió pensando en ella al deshacer su peinado y acostarse en la cama.

La verdad es que siempre la había considerado una mujer muy atractiva. Era realmente una belleza, pero de ahí a llegar a desarrollar sentimientos por ella, nunca lo había esperado. Creía haber leído algo de esto en los libros; era posible, sucedía. Y le estaba pasando a ella, le gustaba una mujer, le gustaba su amiga.

No podía negarlo ya.

Eso ya no era un problema. Algo que la hacía sentir tan bien no podía ser un problema.

El problema era lo que pensase el resto, que Mercedes dejara de tener miedo para que todo pudiese fluir con más calma. La verdad habían muchos problemas.

Y el primer de todos ellos, se encontraba al otro lado de la cama, roncando.

FIN.


End file.
